Under the Mistletoe
by toobeauty
Summary: Alexander learns about an unknown fact about mistletoe ...


TITLE: "Under the mistletoe"

PAIRING: Alexander and Hephaestion.

RATING: PG

CATEGORY: AU.

DISCLAMER: I do not know the people involved, no harm intended, everything is product of my imagination, but I would not mind sharing my life with the blue-eyed god.

NO BETA so all mistakes are mine.

FEEDBACK: comments are love! Yes, please any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever.

_**Wishing you all a very happy Christmas and may all your wishes come true. **_

_**With love, too_beauty.**_

* * *

><p>Blonde and brunette were lying in their big bed resting, an unusual activity for two active and healthy men.<p>

Their bodies were so entangled that nobody would have been able to say where one ended and the other began, but that fact didn't bother them at all. They have been sleeping like that for the last twenty years and they did not have the slightest intention of looking for a new position.

Both men were on their sides, facing the big window that overlooked towards the city of Mieza, the city where their love began.

Alexander was spooning Hephaestion from neck to toes; his nose was buried in the brunette's nape, releasing now and then warm puffs of air that kept the General quiet and sleepy. The king's broad chest was guarding Hephaestion's ample back and the brunette could feel the warmth emanating from that golden skin. He could also listen to the weak but steady heartbeat that kept him calm and could soothe him when he was restless. Strong but not so long arms kept the blue-eyed man prisoner of the two-coloured eyed man but he really enjoyed his imprisonment as he snuggled against him as if he wanted to fuse both bodies and become one.

Knees were bent against the back of the other's knees and a medium size foot was rubbing a slender but strong heel and the toes of the caressed foot were curling due to the smooth and loving movement.

Alexander loved caressing Hephaestion while he slept and also when he was not sleeping, being such a tactile person it was a need for the young king to be sure that his beloved was fine.

But tiredness arrived and Morpheus caught the blonde in his arms and cradled him back to sleep. One hour or so later, Hephaestion stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes. When his vision was no longer blurry, he turned into the tight cocoon of Alexander's arms and proceeded to look at his lover. Hephaestion had always wondered why a man as powerful and handsome as Alexander had chosen him, a mere man, to share his life with. He had asked Alexander that question many times and he had always received the same answer _"I need you and you keep me grounded, I love you and you are the better half of my soul, together we are one and I wouldn't change that for the world"_

After many years, he had stopped asking but he was always showed how much he was cherished, respected and loved by his Alexander.

Without making sudden movements, Hephaestion got up from the bed and went to look for one of his travel bags. In it there were many twigs of a plant with smooth edged oval evergreen leaves born in pairs along the woody stem and waxy white berries in dense groups of 2 to 6 of them. These were quite poisonous and they could bring nasty and serious stomach cramps. The plant was called mistletoe and it was said to be used during some pagan festival and in marriage ceremonies because this plant was associated with fertility. But Hephaestion was not interested in any of those facts but in other that would be more than pleasant to pursue.

He took many of the twigs and set them in many places around the palace, mainly in their chamber but also in those places where he was absolutely sure he would be able to drag Alexander for some alone time. Being an organized man and an excellent strategist, his plan was on wheels in the next two hours.

When he went back to their chamber, he found Alexander awake and he kissed him thoroughly, leaving his lips reddish and swollen. Alexander was startled, at the beginning, but he did not loose time and kissed his brunette back. They lazed for some more minutes but the grumblings of their stomachs made them go downstairs to the kitchen, where they enjoyed of a hearty and cozy breakfast.

As they were passing through one of the arches towards the garden, Hephaestion took Alexander by his arm and turning him around, he kissed him on his lips while Alexander stood frozen in the spot. The king was about to ask why he had done that but he decided that he would enjoy those unique public demonstrations of affection while he could.

They continued their walk around the garden, looking how the new species had adapted to their new environment and they were quite happy with the results as many of them were blooming even though it was still cold.

When night was falling and Selene had replaced his lover Helios in the sky, both lovers went back to their bedroom, after spending a quiet day together, Hephaestion suggested Alexander to drink some warm sweetened wine in the balcony and as soon as they walked through the heavy drapes, Hephaestion embraced his king in a tight hug and his velvety lips sought his pinkish partners; they rubbed against them until the king had no other choice than to open them and so a warm and curious tongue entered the royal mouth and travelled along the whole hot cavern until it decided to seek and dance with its partner. The kiss turned to be highly erotic and it suddenly led to more frantic and quick kisses while busy hands dealt with belts and brooches that released both cotton chitons and silk cloaks. Their lovemaking did not reach their bed but the comfy loveseat that was in the balcony and soon both lovers feasted on their beloved's body while the full moon sighed while looking at those two men in love.

Alexander realized that the strange situation with the kisses continued for several days but who was he to complain against his lover kissing him in random places and times of the days. Sometimes it was funny because perhaps they were talking about something and Hephaestion kissed him without any reason at all. However it dawned on him that there was a kind of pattern as he noticed that some kisses were shared always in the same places. However, he did not dare to ask Hephaestion about the real reason.

Many days had gone by and curiosity was killing Alexander; he needed to have an answer and he got it through their cook Lena. The old woman was coming from her orchard bringing some figs and red apples to make some sweet treats for her royal guests when she saw how the brunette handsome General spun his king and kissed him on the lips with a slow but deep kiss. The woman smiled and enjoyed the tender vision in front of her old green eyes. When the kiss was over and both men were gaining their breath back, they turned round and saw Lena looking at them with a soft smile in her wrinkled face.

"I didn't know you followed that tradition, Hephaestion" said the woman with a naughty tone in her voice.

The brunette blushed and tried to hide his face under his loose tresses.

"Which tradition?" asked the curious Alexander.

Lena looked at Hephaestion in his eyes and the blue eyed man nodded slightly.

"Whenever you pass or stop under mistletoe leaves, you can be kissed" said the woman warmly.

"Ah! That's why I have received so many kisses in the oddest places and moments" said Alexander while looking at his still embarrassed lover.

"Yes, but the kisses are almost over as I have already taken most of the white berries, one after each kiss" explained Hephaestion who had his normal hue back in his face complexion.

The couple spent a wonderful evening with Lena in the kitchen, eating and enjoying her cooking. After their abundant evening meal, they retired to their chamber where they made love slowly and tenderly and Alexander lavished his attention upon his lover, returning each of the given kisses and leaving them over that well known body.

Morning came and Hephaestion woke up when he felt something tickling his nose, next to him there was the biggest bunch of mistletoe branches he had ever seen and he could also discovered that they bore more than a hundred white berries, assuring them an endless supply of kisses.

finis

_Author's note: The tradition of kissing under the mistletoe started in ancient Greece, during the festival of Saturnalia and later in marriage ceremonies, because of the plant's association with fertility_


End file.
